The doctor and his Alice
by Lalalizard
Summary: Basically its and ultinate universe i have taken the character doctor who and his tardis,certain aspects of his history and written my own story this is his twelth regeneration and he meets the girl who's different.she changes him but for better or worse?
1. Part 1 The doctor and his alice

**This is my first serious fan fiction. i dont think im good to be quite frank i would be shocked if people begged me to delete this because it is that rubbish but hay ho. this is a taster of the story i am writing if you like it (please dooo) i will upload some more and finish writing it. it is meant to be doctor who fan fic but i kinda mixed a couple alice in wonderland references into it. thought it might sound jazzy although the main references will be in later chapters the only one in here is really subtle but yh review it pweese and stuff. oh also I DO NOT own alice in wonderland or doctor who at all. they are genius im a nerdy little kid who sits in my room admiring them XD.**

"BOOM!" something violently yanked me to the left "RUN" it hollered, without a second thought I followed the order ,this thing holding my hand dragging me along it seemed safe I'm not sure why. It just did.

We ran for what felt like forever but I was so ... Alive. So very alive. My sense, my everything where on high alert like nothing could touch me. It slowed we dived round a corner "I think we are safe here for now." Then I saw him the man to change my life. He was tall and mysterious he looked so young so new to everything but his eye's they deceived him they spoke the real truth of him. The horrors, heartbreaks and heroicness of ... wait what was his name? Who was he? Where are we? Why were we running?

"Give me a second I'm a bit busy saving you here" "huh?" oh crap I must have said that aloud. He fiddled with some wires I couldn't see properly I just stood there dumbfounded "stupid sonic work damn you "he hit something on his hand like you would to get a remote working when the batteries die. This light green shone and a noise like... like nothing I have ever heard before it didn't sound right, but I think it worked him hitting it that is he was no longer agitated. "Right your questions umm I'm the doctor" he flew his arms out as if to present himself but lost his composure when he hit the wall "you humans and your concrete just can't get enough of it can you I have been to planets where they lived from ..." he babbled away and I lost concentration. "Ughhum" I coughed to gain 'the doctors' attention "oh umm sorry so yes I'm the doctor "doctor who?" "Precisely he seemed so excited and thrilled "wait what? Oh forget it so doctor what are we doing?" 'Doctor' it sounded so right.

"Well ..." he signalled towards me "I never got your name, it is? "Alice my name is Alice" I spluttered it had taken me too long to remember my own name he probably thought I was so very dumb but my mind was racing, no, running my mind was running with the doctor. He is so very curious. "Well Alice I'm am saving you from "he stopped and that panicked look it came back he was looking just past me "well from that" his hand signalled to where he had been looking.

I turned momentarily this thing it had a head like a dogs with bladed teeth saliva flowing from its mouth. Its body was like a human but bigger and stronger. I felt sick. I turned back and the doctor grabbed my hand it was warm and so comforting when I could have been ripped to shreds at any point. He went to pull away but stopped; the doctor raised his hand to my chin and pulled it up so we were staring into each other's eyes. "Run with me Alice?" all I could do was nod and we ran we didn't stop I hoped we never would it felt like I was one with the doctor and we were flying.


	2. Part 2 The blue wonderland

"Quick in here" the doctor ran towards a blue box, it stood there proud on the corner of the street. It didn't fit in at all much like the doctor I guess. Curioser and Curioser. It looked frail and old. It was made of what looked like plain old wood and glass "doctor that thing that monster it will get us if we go in there it's just... just a box we'll be trapped" the doctor dropped my hand to cup my chin again and had that look like before when we first met "trust me Alice" and I did. I had no will with him I just did what he said he must be right, right?

He took my hand again and ran to the box he stopped and turned to me "watch" the cheeky grin on his face made me smile back. He was like a little kid. The doctor snapped his fingers and turned to see my reaction. I gasped what else could I do he'd snapped his finger and the door to the box opened and inside. Well inside it was amazing. It wasn't just some old telephone box it was out of this world. I was dreaming it couldn't be real. I'd done it again hadn't I? I have fallen down the rabbit hole again, except this time its blue, in a police phone box and the doctor. The doctor is my mad hatter. As I trailed off remembering my past the one that made me the little freaky kid who had to see a councillor because she'd made up a world to escape her crappy reality. That wasn't it but people didn't believe me Wonderland is real, It is! The Doctor dragged me into the box and at the shut of the door I was again no longer lost in my head.

"Doctor what...what is this?" I stammered. I was in shock, no in awe this thing, this box it was beautiful so beautiful. " well Alice this is my Tardis" as it said it the column of light in the centre of what looked like a control panel shone brighter, like it could hear him and they were friends. "Last type 40 in the universe and she's mine "he had that kid like grin again and I couldn't help it I was dumbfounded, I just stood there mouth wide open whilst he strolled to the controls and pottered away at then pulling levers, pushing buttons and checking screens and as he did it all he mumbled to himself "bop bop, don't push that don't want to be space dust do we now." I snapped back "space dust what?" "Yes space dust"

He pushed one last button and as the Tardifs shook my panic came back "doctor it's here it's trying to get in what do we do? where do we run we are trapped" he didn't seem to share my fear he stayed composed, calm and controlled "don't worry that isn't the brag it's just the Tardifs taking off no the brog is affected by huon particles he wouldn't have even gotten near the Tardis she's got too many for him to handle." He seemed used to this to it all I was completely confused and out of my comfort zone entirely "brog, huon particles, HE! What doctor?"

I became agitated by the fact that everything he said confused me but my anger got washed away every time I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked so young and careless yet i think, well i think deep down he has been through more than anyone.


End file.
